Theatre class: Invasion of the new students
by Demented Hellion
Summary: A few short stories about the Ronins and theatre class.
1. Chapter one: Kale, Dais, and duet scenes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ronin Warriors.  
  
Theatre class: Invasion of the new kids  
  
Chapter one: Kale and Dais  
  
By: Fireblade  
  
  
  
"Class, today we will assign duet scene partners. But first our two new students need to get here."  
  
Mrs. Unkenholz began preparing for another exciting adventure in duet scenes. Just then the door opened and two guys walked into the the classroom.  
  
The first of the two wore brown hiking boots, jeans, a white wifebeater,covered with a blue button down shirt. His hair was an extremely light shade of lavender and he wore a black eyepatch over his left eye. The second one wore black steel-toed boots, black baggy jeans, a black wifebeater, and a black silk shirt over it. his head was covered with strands of the darkest shades of blue and his skin was marred only by the cross shaped scar over his left eye. All the students stared. Though the new guys didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hello. Now which one of you is Dais?"  
  
The one with the eyepatch answered, "I am."  
  
Mrs. Unkenholz smiled, " So I guess that would make you Kale, hmmm?"  
  
The one with the scar nodded.  
  
"You two are just in time. We're doing duet scenes. Dais, you'll be paired up with Julie and Kale you'll be with Kenley. For right now just pick an empty seat."  
  
Mrs Unkenholz continued pairing students. Dais and Kale found seats near their partners. They found Julie absorbed in writing in a spiral and Kenley, oblivious to the world, reading a book.  
  
Dais cleared his throat, "What are you writing?"  
  
Julie looked up and, for the first time, noticed Dais and Kale, "Hmmm? Writing?"  
  
Kale smirked and Dais rolled his eyes, um... eye, "In the spiral, what are you writing?"  
  
Looking at her spiral, Julie grinned, "Poetry."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Mrs Unkenholz whistled shrilly to gain the attention of the zoo she taught, "I will assign you and your partner a duet scene that you can agree on. So get started. Julie bring Kenley back to Earth please."  
  
Julie nodded as she grabbed Kenley's book.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You gotta do your scene. I have no clue who your partner is though."  
  
Kale spoke up, "I am."  
  
Kenley looked at Kale, "Alright. What type of scene do we have?"  
  
"Julie and Dais , here's your scene. Kenley, here's yours. Now get your partner and get on with it."  
  
"What! Not another one!" Julie protested. Kenley saw the title of the play and laughed.  
  
"Mrs. Unk just loves to torture you, doesn't she JB?"  
  
"Shut up Kenley." Meanwhile, Dais was mumbling to Kale.  
  
"Wanna switch parts Kale?"  
  
"Nope we got a comedy." 


	2. Chapter two: Kento and monologues

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kento, though it's a nice thought. I also don't own any body in this story except Julie, or JB as she's referred to.  
  
Theatre class: invasion of the new kids  
  
Chapter two: Kento  
  
By: Fireblade  
  
"So, you're Kento. Let's see, sit beside Jenna. She'll show you the ropes. Right Jenna?"  
  
Jenna nodded while JB smirked. "Yup yup Jenna, show him the ropes." SMACK "OW! You hit me with your purse. You just damaged my 1 1/2.5 brain cells!"  
  
Kento slowly sat down, you could see what he was thinking, 'gods she's weird.'  
  
"Class today, we will practice our monologues which are to be performed one week from today. Kento we need to find you a monologue. Something out of character perferably. It'll stretch your acting talent. Kenley and Julie will help you find a monologue. You'll need both them just to figure out where the monologue books are. so you two help him. And be nice Julie."  
  
Smiling sweetly Julie walked over to Kento and plopped down on his desk. "What's out of character for you? Suave and dashing or geeky and dweeby...."  
  
Kenley shook her head. "You did damage brain cells didn't you. Geeky and dweeby are the same thing."  
  
Julie chose to ignore Kenley and continued, "Mysterious and dark or clumsy and loud or um.... loud and obnoxious or blonde?"  
  
Kento couldn't help but smile at that comment. The bell chose that moment to ring. Everyone filed out of the classroom like cattle. 


End file.
